


Bluebirds and Sunflowers

by tetsarou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsarou/pseuds/tetsarou
Summary: A newly mated pair spend the morning together and take a little more time to bond.





	Bluebirds and Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a warm up, plus all of you know how much I love different abo pairs, and of course shance.
> 
> !!!Also some warning!!!
> 
> My ideas of endotype genital changes between fics, so Lance is featured with a cunt here. This is based my own oppions that all omegas both male and female, are born with the same genitalia. So in case anyone doesn't want to read this, there you go.

He scratched through his hair, catching at the slight tangles and working through them. It felt good, finally taking a shower after the morning. It was too sticky outside with heat, the morning already giving way to the sun even as it barely rose over the horizon. This is why he ran in the mornings, to avoid the traffic, but also to get his run in without sweating like a pig. That didn’t work today, obviously, with the way he came in, tank sticking to his spine and body covered in a thin layer of grime.

Disgusting. Shiro hated feeling like this. But his mood flipped seeing Lance curled up in bed, not so oblivious as he cracked an eye open to the sound of their door opening and Shiro digging through drawers of clothing. Lance didn’t move, but chirped to him, soft purr warming Shiro further as he set about gathering some new clothes.

He smiled again at the thought. That beautiful man was waiting for him, possibly still aching along his shoulder and neck, and it sent a thrill up Shiro’s spine.

Shiro scrubbed at his face again, forgoing any attempt at shaving. Lance loved the feeling, he knew that for fact, with the way he rumbled and breath catches when scenting each other. 

He slipped on his briefs, letting the door swing open to let out some of the moisture in the room. There was no way he was going to get dressed again and feel his shirt cling to him. Even the semi-cold shower wasn’t enough. Shiro needed to let himself relax a moment out of the heat. 

But Lance looked so tempting, half turned on his back and eyes closed, hair tousled and curled from sleep. He looked gorgeous with the sun on him, impossibly warm and inviting, a little sliver of skin showing between his soft sleep shorts and shirt, the material wrinkled and shaped around him in such an enticing way. 

Shiro purred at the image, moving close to the bed as he rubbed the towel in lazy circles through his hair. 

Lance’s scent wafted up, a wonderful sweet scent still clinging to the sheets from the last week. It was faint, barely anything as he pressed even closer to lean over Lance, reaching out to feel the sheets in his hands and let the images come back to his head. 

A slight chuff came up with them, heat curling in him at the thought, at how Lance lay in _their_ bed with _his_ shirt on. 

He watched a moment longer, let his eyes wander over Lance’s turned hip, his long curled legs, the raise and lower of his chest, the soft bandage neatly tied around his neck. Shiro’s mouth watered, but he pushed it aside. It was something lingering from the past week. Lance needed the rest, he had done so much already.

Shiro could feel it, feel the pride, the possessiveness, want, and stupid, blind love that came into his chest. He loved it, with everything he had. There was nothing else like it, how the bloom of heat traveled through his body looking at his new mate so content and relaxed. 

That moment was everything, and yet, all the things after that were building up from then on. Everything would only be that much more amazing. Already, Shiro could practically taste Lance's new scent that was growing every day. It was glorious.

He smiled down at how Lance was flipped around in their bed, head close to the foots edge, hand dangling over. He reaching to card his fingers through the soft looking strands of hair. He knew what they felt like, was blessed to know, and he would keep it like that, but the way they curled over his fingers still sent a bubble of heat up his throat.

A purr rose up with the touch, soft, deep, inviting. Next, an azure eye peeked open, soft smile trailing over lips. A slight crinkle to his nose as he shifted and mumbled.

Shiro felt the heat blossom fully now, circling in his head and burning him from the inside out. He wondered if Lance could feel it, feel it on his skin where his hands reached out and touched. Lance shifted more, so his head met Shiro’s thigh, hands reaching back to loop around his waist and fingertips to travel over damp skin.

“The showers open, baby,” Shiro said, letting his hand continue the movement through Lance’s hair again.

The man only hummed, tilting his head to further push into Shiro’s thighs, eyes tightly closed as he fiddled with the briefs waistband his hands had wandered to.

“Do you want me to help,” Shiro continued, slight roughness catching at his throat watching the hands slip over hair and hard muscle. “How about I check your neck?”

But Lance only continued his little song, hum deep as his fingers looped and suddenly tugged down.

Shiro felt all where the heat had built up pop along his skin, his nerves lighting up and tingling as he watched. Everything felt right, so easy and simple, but it still had him bubbling up with giddiness. Lance was so straightforward, hand snaking down to pull Shiro’s briefs down more, head tilting to let his tongue peek out.

He nearly groaned at the touch, at the look, at how Lance’s fingers wrapped around him and pulled his cock out. Shiro swallowed, taking down some of the heat and moisture collecting in his mouth. _Fuck, yes there._

Lance’s breath felt heavenly, ghosting over his sensitive skin, fingers light as he touched. His hair curled and tickled the shaft, the deep brown touching along his balls and warming him up further. Shiro learned how much he loved Lance’s mouth early on, but even after so many years, it still got his attention like nothing else. He stilled, leaning over to let his hands rest on the bedding, towel forgotten and falling to the floor in a moment. Lance wanted more, so Shiro was going to give him whatever he needed. Especially after the week they had. 

Heat unfurled in his gut too easily, prickling along sensitive flesh, warming him up as a tongue slipped out and licked under foreskin, searching for the sensitive head. Shiro’s hips twitched, heat further moving along his limbs. His mouth ached again, with the memory so new in mind, his rut still having some strands of itself in his body. It felt glorious when Lance coaxed the flesh to thicken and warm, fingers rubbing and tongue circling the head that pressed to his mouth.

Shiro groaned, hips rolling forward, heat heavy between his legs in a moment. This was too easy for Lance. 

There was no chance for him against this man. But he really didn’t want to fight it either.

Not a chance, not when Lance tilted his head more and opened his mouth.

It was only heat, the wet slicking along him and making his whole body tremble. Shiro huffed into the air, feeling the eagerness in his omega’s hands, how they pulled him forward by the back of the thighs, legs coming up to brace his feet on the bed.

Shiro’s head reeled. He really wanted this? Right now? He thought Lance had burned it all out, that his heat was over.

But looking down at him, at how his throat relaxed when Shiro ran fingers up the column gently, how his hands left his skin to lay over the edge of the bed, at ease, he was more than asking. He was being pliant, like the first day, polite with his begging, but leading the whole thing.

“Okay,” Shiro groaned out, hips shifting to find a better angle, legs spreading to get some stability.

Lance’s jaw relaxed into the motion, tongue suddenly smoothing over Shiro’s cock, tracing the vein and circling. He growled, voice husky from his run still, exhaustion clear in his body. Five days of this, but still, he would do more for his mate.

It was easy, the first few thrusts slow so Lance could adjust. Soon his throat was opening, jaw wide as Shiro finally filled his mouth, tongue already sloppy at the pace.

Shiro adored this, at the feel and the heat, the wetness that engulfed him and worked along his length. It was tight at times, how Lance constricted around him, but he could practically feel his mate breathe, the rush of air in his lungs and back out, how he swallowed when Shiro pulled out nearly all the way. Shiro moaned into the air, arms becoming rough and tense with the movement, grabbing onto the back of Lance's knees to get more leverage.

He ground forward, loud huff on his lips and watched his cock disappear into the tight heat again, Lance humming all along with him. He vibrated from it, chased after the sensation and watched his love bend to his want. 

Again, he ground forward, this time looking up to watch the steady spread of wetness soak into Lance’s shorts. There was nothing between them and the soft cotton, and fuck, Shiro could smell him, smell the old heat still etched into his slick, the musky, natural smell of Lance, and then the sweetness of his glands as Shiro rubbed them from the inside. 

He leaned over more, hips gentle as they ground forward, and kissed the inside of a warm thigh.

Yes, Lance needed this.

The omega’s hips twitched at Shiro’s touch, lifted up when his hands slipped low, forming to the curve of his ass. Shiro leaned further, feeling Lance’s approving rumbles shoot straight up his cock and along his body. 

He rumbled back, tongue peeking out as he traveled lower, following the give of skin and heat. It radiated from between his legs, so warm as usual, so easy to slip his hands along. Shiro pressed their, tongue lapping up the heady scent from soft cotton and collecting in his mouth. He tasted so damn good.

Lance’s hips twitched up as Shiro pulled away again, following after the enticing warmth and wetness. This was Shiro’s favorite part, when he could work Lance up to beg and have him making a mess of the sheets before Shiro could even get a hand on him. 

He purred, shushing Lance as he continued to move his hands. It was hard to work with how the heat was now spreading into his vision, blackness at the edges as Lance tightened and sucked, tongue laving over his slit and making his hips shake and buck harder than he intended. Shiro kissed thighs again as his hands worked shorts over plush ass, those long legs widening around his head to accommodate. The steady rumble in his chest continued, seeing how easy the fabric pulled and stretched. It gave way, just enough to where he could see the spread, slicked folds and swollen cock.

Shiro pressed his nose to the soft junction of skin, nose breathing in the pure heat and arousal that seeped from Lance. 

He shuddered, feeling the man beneath him move and shift. Lance was so giving, so loving towards Shiro, even surprising him with this wonderful morning gift.

Lance really was everything.

He bit at skin and felt Lance jump, throat constricting and noise coming from between his legs. Shiro lifted up with a groan, struggling to pull away and let Lance have some air, but then hands were on his sides and tugging, soft sound coming from his mate and vibrating along Shiro’s body. 

Shiro shuddered, smile wide as he dipped back down, pulling the curled up omega back into his arms and head tilting to lick. 

Everything was so hot, the heat and wetness at his nose pulsing with need, the ache between his own legs near a point of pain. He needed more of it, needed the strange sense of grating that worked over every nerve. It was a scrapping that curled in his veins and lit them up. Shiro shuddered as his tongue came out to taste, working past the heaviness in his mouth and the ache in his canines to lick.

Lance purred at the slight touch, jaw relaxing to take more. Shiro jolted, hips pushing into Lance’s face and shuddered at the tightness. His bowed, fingers gripping and nails digging into warm skin. He could feel the heat in his face, the bubbling of his gut. His toes curled into the rug, thighs shaking as Lance sucked again and again.

A choked sound came from Shiro, everything was strung up right there, tied up and tense. Heat was bubbling low, but all over at the same time. Shiro tensed, hips stilling and tight as he let Lance move on his own. He could do anything he wanted, and Shiro let him. With a tongue like this, Lance could have anything.

Shiro bowed his back, body shaking at how Lance bobbed his head up, tongue moving along his length and playful with his sounds. 

This was heavenly. No matter how many days he would wake up next to Lance, there would always be mornings like this. Afternoons, nights, even during the days. It was going to be constant and Shiro couldn’t wait for that. Now with how his body ached for Lance when he was gone, how he could feel the shift in moods and smell the moment he woke up, it had Shiro giddy and smiling every moment. It’s only been a few days, but those days have been glorious and he never realised how much he has wanted this before now.

He called, pressing his lips to Lance and licked up the bitter taste of him. It still left a sweetness when he swallowed.

Lance’s breath hitched, making Shiro shudder. Lance pulled back, enough for him to release a sound around Shiro, gentle and soft and enticing.

Oh, what a beautiful sound.

Shiro felt the rush then, felt the tightness from how his knot begged to swell. This was enough though, with how Lance adored him in such a way, mouth slow in its movements, but the pressure intense as he sucked. Shiro kissed him, nosed the slick and breathed in deep before he couldn’t anymore. The air caught in his throat feeling small teeth, teeth that could still mark scraped over him.

His fist clenched tight, one curling in the sheets and the other smoothing along long legs as he bowed up. Right there, that’s all he needed.

Again, Lance scrapped teeth and he tightened again, body drawing up to that one point, twitching at the movement. He was playing, mouth going soft again at how Shiro paused, gripping tight onto him. 

The blackness had ebbed its way further, now mixing with colors, the coldness of the room moving over his skin and sending shivers up his spine. Shiro kissed exposed skin over and over, avoiding how Lance rocked up towards him. If he wanted to play, Shiro was going to join in. 

His tongue slipped along heat again, slick collecting in his mouth and coating his throat. Shiro wanted to smell like him through and through, wanted to taste Lance for the next hour. Oh, how he wanted to feel Lance flutter against him. Wanted to taste him again at the height of ecstasy. 

He purred, mouth opening finally to take the cock into his mouth. 

Lance reacted immediately, hips bucking and moan choked around him.

Shiro bubbled over at the vibration, breath sucked in as he felt the rush through his body, blood circulating hot and heavy. His legs shook, the heat suddenly all over at once. He rocked into Lance, cock throbbing in his throat as the heat boiled over.

He could feel Lance’s soft hum around him as the haze came into his head, sound blocked out and vision blank as he came. Shiro groaned low once the first wave washed over him, the steady, hot pulses crashing into him and washing through his body with a bolt of fire. It licked over his body, but also made his limbs grow heavy and sluggish. 

Lance took it all, swallowing around him eagerly, but let Shiro pull away. His mouth was red, swollen as he kissed softening flesh and tentatively let his tongue peak out to clean up whatever he missed. Shiro huffed, looking down at him and reaching to touch the bandage, to make sure it was still secure. Lance shifted into the touch, mouth nibbling and nose musing into his palm. There was spit on his face, smeared around his lips and nose, his face flush from the action and being tilted upside down. 

Shiro purred at the sight, but didn’t let Lance up yet. 

He tipped, pulling Lance over on top of him, arms wrapping tight around legs to flattening him out. The omega yelped, grabbing onto the sheet and tearing them off the edge of the bed when Shiro continued to move them.

“Wh-Shiro!” Lance yelled, but there was a giggle that followed. 

He was still purring, even as Shiro moved him, pulling Lance’s legs up onto his chest and splaying him there. He had soaked part of his shorts again, a steady stream of arousal pooling in his clothes. His smell was so strong, sweet and bitter all at once, like maple and honey.

Shiro breathed in deep, nose pressed up against him, scenting his mate heavily and coating his lungs with it. His tongue slipped out, again chasing the taste and heat. He was so wet, body waiting impatiently for so long. Shiro whispered a few apologies against slick wet thighs before pressing in.

Lance keened, hips rotating back onto him. His cock was livid, hard and pulsing with need for attention. Shiro sucked on him, tongue working around him while a finger pressed in. His finger slipped in so easily, Lance still stretched from the past week, already open for him. Shiro added another, listening for the gasps and soft moans as he curled them. But now Lance was only vibrating, the low sound reaching Shiro’s stomach first, and where Lance pressed his face into his thigh. It tickled in a way, curling heat through him again at the sight of his baby spread out and enjoying his morning.

It was easy to work him up, to get him to breath heavy and to start scratching. Shiro flipped him at one point, spreading Lance’s legs open and keeping him pushed down in the sheets. Only his hands moved, the rest of him bowed up at the feeling of Shiro’s mouth, his own open wide and head thrown back as he shook. Shiro knew he was close, but moved his head, adjusting the angle to hear Lance whimper and paw at him. But Shiro wanted to taste for a little longer. He needed so much of this, wanted to drink in everything Lance gave. 

He tilted his head again and Lance jumped. His cock was sensitive, pulsing and hard under Shiro’s tongue. But the head always had Lance twitching. He did now, thighs trembling around Shiro’s head and jumping at every slow lick. Shiro smiled around him, sucking slow again as he ran his tongue in lazy circles around Lance.

His voice tipped off to something loud and pitched, breath shaky as he tensed up. Shiro paused, eyes tightly closed as he listened. There? 

Of course there, but he loved how Lance saw the smile in his face and pawed at him.

Again, he ran a tongue lazily up the underside, catching at the head and circling around it. Lance keened loud and legs threatened to close.

Shiro smiled at the motion, hand coming up to help pry open legs. Lance relented, soft gasps filling the air, but he didn't move too much. He wanted more in that same spot, he didn't want to ruin the angle. But Shiro dipped down and licked at his entrance, swallowing the slick there before shifting to kiss at heated skin and nose curling hair.

Shiro hummed, feeling how Lance’s hips rocked, shifting to find the angle again. He pulled away, not letting Lance find his own release, and dipped his tongue back down to trace along wet folds. 

His baby was begging for it, with his soft whimpers and fingers that twisted and curled in his hair, nails scratching harshly. But Shiro couldn't help but to go slow.

Lance was gorgeous like this, the sun now fully beaming on their bed, the soft shadows of the bunched sheets and pillows shadowing parts of him as the birds outside fluttered past. He was framed in a soft down of bedding, like when he had first nested with Shiro, the blanket he clutched onto patterned with sunflowers. He groaned at the memory, at how Lance pulled him in with needy hands, little chirps begging Shiro to join him. He had been so nervous, so unsure, but now he couldn’t keep away. 

His tongue swirled around Lance’s cock again before slowing taking more. He made sure to hit every spot, to twist his fingers up into those nerves and to press loving kisses to soft skin. Shiro dipped his head down again to suck, listening to Lance’s soft whines and pleads. 

He let his tongue press firm, right where he knew Lance needed it, and watched him come undone, not letting up even as Lancee twitched and watched how he slowly bowed under his tongue. 

Shiro stayed there, even after Lance snapped and his thighs closed. He pressed his face in, working him through it, feeling how Lance shuddered and then tensed, convulsions wracking through him. They lasted so long, oh, Shiro loved how long his mate lived in his high.

Selfishly he breathed in, deep, tasting Lance’s new smell as it rested in his lungs and mouth. He shivered all over, pressing kisses to heated, sticky skin, holding him steady with slow licks as the last drawn out pulses wracked through him. Greadily, Shiro licked up the new slick, tasting the man’s finish and shivered. It was so bitter and clung to his mouth, but Shiro wanted to taste that all day long.

Lance was so damn warm, sweat beading against the back of his legs and wherever fabric touched him. The sheets were soaked now and Shiro knew there was a mess along his face. He could feel slick drying on his nose and fingers, but he loved it. He would have Lance soak into his skin however long he could, and with the way Lance was still trying to breathe, his dreams would come true.

Lance laid there, legs still tight on Shiro’s head even as his hands wandered. His hand came down, moving along his thighs.

One shifted down between his legs as they opened, letting Shiro go. A playful smile lined Lance’s mouth, still swollen but beautiful as ever in his haze.

Shiro watched him slip a finger down, coating it in the new slick and cum at his entrance. He hummed as he brought it back up, wrapping his tongue around the digit before popping it into his mouth to clean.

Shiro hummed deep at the movement, and leaned in to nose at Lance's palm when it came back to touch him. The scent clung to his fingers, just how he liked it when Lance touched himself.

“Think I might take that shower now,” Lance laughed.

Shiro kissed the thigh presented to him, fingers pressing into the soft skin. Yeah, the man was sticky with sweat and fluids. They both were.

“I think both of us need one,” Shiro remarked as he kissed more skin.

Lance's fingers trailed in his hair, slowly twisting the longer strands, nails scratching and sending shivers along Shiro's spine.

There was a soft hum, but Shiro could barely keep his eyes open. He could feel the haze pull at his body, everything weighing a little more but also nothing at the same time. It was heavenly with his mate combing through his hair and nails over his shoulders. 

“Sorry for ruining your shower,” Lance spoke up. “I didn’t think you would do… all of that.”

Shiro laid there, curling up in the sheets and nuzzling against Lance's stomach. This couldn't have ended the morning more perfectly. Sure, he wasn't expecting any of it, but it was a welcomed surprise. There was no way he would have turned him away.

Glancing up, Lance didn't think that either. The smile he had was full of adoration, a little glint of playfulness there as his fingers swirled in circles through his hair.

“You’re not sorry.” Shiro knew that smile too well.

“Yeah, but, still,” he huffed. “I just wasn't expecting to need you so bad then. It's unfair how good you look.”

Lance had his slight pout still going. Shiro knew how often he would fall down into his thoughts. It was hard to pick him out, because of how fast his mind worked sometimes.

Shiro chuckled, pushing into Lance's space more to nuzzle at his chest. Oh, if only he knew the extent to which Shiro felt drawn to him.

“Well,” Shiro mumbled against warm skin. “It would have happened at some point, I don't think I could have kept my hands off you any longer than that.”

Lance hummed, opening his shoulders up as he arched, head tilting back to expose his neck, bandage and all. A small spark went up Shiro's spine seeing how easily he opened up to the attention.

“Besides,” he continued, “best day of my life.”

Lance jumped when Shiro pressed a quick kiss to his jaw, but a smile still graced his lips and nose crinkled with his grin.

“Are you sure this is the best day of your life,” Lance asked.

“No.” Shiro was breathing against his skin, mouthing at the bandage and fighting with himself to rip it off. Another few days, that was all, then he could nurse and heal it like he was meant to. Instead he ran his nose along Lance's jaw and pressed into his other gland, feeling him tense and bow up at the touch. “But it’s up there. I was thinking about this and realised that you’re mine now, but it still doesn’t compare to when I met you and now this whole past week.”

“Hmm,” Lance smiled. “A whole seven days at the top of your list?”

“Nothing can compare to them,” Shiro smiled. 

Nothing at all. But maybe that first day, the one Lance didn't know about, when he remembered seeing the young omega sitting alone, typing away on his phone at a bench outside his mom's shop. The omega was utterly gorgeous, oblivious to Shiro's stares. Shiro was so young, so dumb and too nervous to talk to him that day, so he hid and tried to stay busy with work. It didn't help. 

The way the light hit him had Shiro mesmerized. It sent a glow around his face, lighting up the beautiful man in a blue button up, lovely arms wrapped around a small bouquet of sunflowers. His favorite. Shiro had to talk to him, _had_ to. He needed to know who this beautiful man was. But that slipped away the first day, and Shiro remember the regret. But, again he came, the same day the next week, this time with clippings of larkspur and hydrangeas. Shiro had walked up to him without a thought, he _needed_ to. That was the day Lance remembered, when Shiro had been a wreck and came up without a word, blush heavy and fiddling with his shirt. He still loved that day. It wasn't like the first day, but it was the first time Shiro heard him. The way Lance laughed, oh, it was the prettiest sound. His own little songbird dressed in blue again.

And he was so happy to see more of him after that, to hear him talk, hear him sing. 

Shiro nosed into his space. That bird was still there, chatty and boisterous, but with a more subdued hidden side. He was usually quiet when not tentative, thoughtful in his distant gazes, always thinking. Shiro could stare at him for hours doing nothing. He loved how Lance's mind turned over and showed in his eyes.

That first day had changed everything, so yeah, that was one of the happiest moments of his life. One of the most nerve wracking, awkward, embarrassing days, but Lance was the name he wanted to say for years to come.

He had fallen completely head over heels.

And now he was here, pressed up close, and Shiro could feel him in his chest. The ache this connection set was so welcoming, so new and exciting. This was his favorite day, when he felt like he took a new breath of air, was born into something completely different as he mouthed at the new mark.

It hurt, the way pain spiked in him harming his mate, but the desire won over, and Lance practically purred the whole way through. Yes, Shiro nursed him through it when it became difficult, held him tight while that heat boiled in him heavy and painful. But taking that breath after, feeling the rush of relief, a new ache setting in and the desire to be gentle, to be soft around his new mate tugged at his heart.

That was his favorite day, when Lance had tilted his head, after they had planned everything, after some things came up suddenly. Lance wasn't supposed to be in heat, but it worked out, and now Shiro was nosing against the bandage and feeling the content warmth that swirled in his love’s scent. 

But there was a spike of uncertainty that left his mouth sour and fingers pressed into Lance's skin.

Was he… regretful? Now that he came out of his heat, should they have waited?

“Yeah,” Lance spoke up, pulling Shiro from his thoughts. “But what if...I m-marked you too.”

Shiro blinked, looking down at their fingers steadily intertwining. A shot of heat burst along his skin.

“I-I know it’s not common…” Lance went on, the anxiety further souring his smell. Shiro couldn't have that. “But if it’s ok-”

Shiro pressed forward, gathering this lovely, ethereal person against him. He had to get him to stop, to breath and think about what Shiro wanted. And he _needed_ that, too. He wanted Lance to leave his own little claim on him.

He made the kiss soft, slow as he pressed into him, gently tipping his head and holding it steady. Shiro reminded him, pressing lighting to the bandage and working a finger around the edge. Lance shuddered against him, but pressed closer. His tongue peeked out, slipping in between them when Shiro adjusted. He purred, appreciative of the sudden attention, but pulled back to leave another kiss to the side of Lance's face.

“Yes,” he breathed there. “I would very much love that.”

The look Lance gave him then, well, all he could say was that it lit up all the stars and constellations in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this, and don't hesitate to leave comments or talk to me more about omegaverse :3


End file.
